All Alone
by VAdimitriandrose
Summary: Dimitri left Rose after they slept together. Now Rose must pick up the pieces that shattered around her. She must be strong and take control as a surprise comes soon after he leaves. This will be a Romitri story. Banter, longing and wit. Dimitri will come back and shit will go down. Read it!
1. Chapter 1

The wonderful Richelle Mead owns all the characters. I don't own any of it. I hope you enjoy it! So this takes place after Rose and Dimitri sleep together in Shadow Kiss. The attack didn't happen. Also in Frostbite Mase didn't die. I like him and think him being in this story eventually would be fun. 

All Alone

I walked across campus to the gym feeling pretty good this morning. The brisk air brushed against my cheek, which made me feel refreshed even though I only woke up five minutes ago and at 6am at that. I mean I love spending time with Dimitri but seriously does he even sleep? I severely struggled to even get out of bed this morning and I've gone through seven alarm clocks this month. I arrived at the gym and glanced in searching for him. And god, he looked good. He sat against the wall reading one of those Western Novels again. I've seen him reading the same book five times this year. I mean that's just sad. He should really consider getting another hobby. However I did appreciate the view I got of him while he reads. Apart from the fantastic view of his muscled body I got while he reads he looked unguarded and open. I often struggled not to just watch him during our lessons. Anyhow, the grey t-shirt gripped his muscled arms while his workout pants once again showed off his godlike features. The chin length brown hair was tied at the base of his neck today and his dark brown catching eyes were never ending. These deep infectious eyes that could so often see straight into my soul. His chin was prominent and strong. While his lips were strung into a thin line this morning. However I knew they could be hard like when he argued or was angry but they could also turn soft like when he kissed. I realized I had been standing in the doorway staring at him for longer than was normal. Shit. I tried to bring myself out of this haze I was in and bring out some of my Rose Hathaway bravado.

"Hey comrade' I said in a sarcastic tone. 'Haven't you read that book enough times yet? I mean I'm starting to get suspicious of what actually captivates you about it? I wonder what the other guardians would say finding out you were reading something naughty…" I exclaimed as though I uncovered a scandal. He laughed. I wrapped myself around it, the sound making me feel content and relaxed.

" Oh Roza, I think they'd be more scandalized if they ever found a book in your possession" he replied dryly.

He stood up weirdly gracefully considering his height of six foot seven. He looked at me like his puppy was leaving for another family. Love, wistfulness and longing showed. His eyes turned sad almost pained for a couple seconds although it passed too quickly before I could read them fully before turning back to the expressionless one he so often wore.

" I'm pretty sure it would be more stunned if you didn't have one in your hands. But please tell me we're doing something other than running today." I pleaded hopefully.

Unfortunately we weren't. I was sent out to run 15 laps. This time Dimitri joined me slowing down his pace slightly to join mine. I breathed in his familiar intoxicating aftershave along side the crisp morning air. Which by the way smelled incredible. I felt lust simmer to the surface immediately. We glanced at each other while we thought the other wasn't looking. A few times we met eyes and a connection so strong, so powerful sent sparks through my body. His expression was melancholy but somehow joyful at the same time. At that moment the memory of last week in the cabin flashed through my eyes. While the sex alone was amazing, it also made me feel whole like I was finally home. It had also defiantly increased the connection between us. I loved him more intensely now and I always felt drawn to him. Always wanting to touch him but having to show restraint. Our connection wasn't only physical though; I just liked being around him. We understood each other even parts, which I didn't even know about myself. He also had the tenancy to point out things I didn't want to know. We finally finished our laps and retreaded into the gym. A thin layer of sweat covered both our bodies. I went over to the mats placed in the middle of the room and started my cool down stretches. After I finished I was packing my gear back into my bag ready to head back to my room for a shower. I glanced over to Dimitri who was putting the mats away when I noticed his posture and demeanor changed. He suddenly looked stiff and tense.

" Dimitri what's wrong?' I asked hesitantly. He turned to face me then and I was shocked at what I saw. His eyes were cold and distant. The eyes that held love and emotion from before were gone. His mask went up and I was unable to read his emotions. I was shocked by his sudden change in mood. A dread filled my body.

"I'm leaving the academy this afternoon. I'm going to be Tasha's guardian," he announced. I searched his eyes for something, anything. I was frozen. I was unable to think of something to say. He was leaving me. No.

"Wait what? I… I thought, you decided not to take her offer months ago? Why? " I responded robotically. My mind was sluggish.

" I think its for the best, last week was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened." He answered evenly.

My heart shrank. Last week was a mistake? Not everything I held so dear. I refused to believe it meant nothing to him. Sadness and despair washed over me clouding my thoughts. He can't leave. He loves me. I just had to remind him of that.

"No Dimitri, it wasn't a mistake. I love you! We can make this work. One of us can be reassigned. You don't need to leave. Please don't leave me". I said my voice breaking towards the end. I looked pleadingly into his cold eyes begging. This is a dream. Please let it be a dream.

" I'm sorry Rose. I just don't feel the same… I don't love you. Last week meant nothing." He said coldly.

I was shocked. Tears sprung to my eyes. He didn't love me. No. Please don't leave me. I took a breath trying to gain control of my feelings. Trying to comprehend everything he said. Anger fluttered to the surface.

" Are you fucking kidding me? So what you have one night and you throw me away like discarded trash?" I cried. I was furious. I just wanted to strangle him but at the same time kiss him. Something's defiantly wrong with me. He said nothing. Still looking at me with that cold aloof expression. He didn't care I realized. He didn't even look guilty. It wasn't like a one nightstand? Was it? How could he feel like that when it meant the world to me? My world shattered. Fury enveloped me.

" I'm happy for you I guess' I said nastily. 'I mean she'll give you fringe benefits right? You carry yourself around on your moral high ground but I didn't release it was on the same level as a whores? I guess your perfect for each other! You should go back to Russia to your disgraced family, ill bet you both will fit right in!" I said in a cold voice that even shocked me.

I turned around grabbing my bag and walked towards the door. I turned around releasing this will be the last time I see him. Everything came tumbling down. I nearly broke down but willed myself to be strong. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me weak.

"Have a nice life Guardian Belikov" I remarked. I turned around and didn't look back. Leaving him there with a cold disinterested expression on his face. As I walked away hurriedly back to my room I wiped at my check not realizing tears were falling heavenly. My entire world came crumbling down. 

Okay that was my first chapter of All Alone. This is my first fan fiction. I've been reading everybody else's for 2 years and I wanted to write a story based on what I would want to read and have been searching for on here. I also want to write in character too. A few stories that I read, they are not like Rose and Dimitri at all. I want to capture Roses' wit etc. So any suggestions there would be helpful. I hope you liked it. Please comment and leave your opinions. They are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat on my bedroom floor frozen. The rough carpet rubbed against my legs. I gazed at the pale wall like I was transfixed. In reality I was baffled and confused. I was devoid of any emotions. It still didn't seem real. The shock hadn't worn off yet. Even though I knew we weren't supposed to be together, I still believed he'd never leave. I thought he'd always stay and guard Lissa with me, so much for my ridiculous fantasies. My mind replayed Dimitri's words over and over. I broke away and glanced around my messy room. It fortunately wasn't as small as my other fellow novices rooms. I was one of the few girls so I got to choose the room that I fancied. However that did little good, as I didn't have a lot of possessions to begin with, to fill it. Above my desk were two faded pictures stuck haphazardly to the wall. One was of Lissa and I. We were dressed in some ridiculous fairy costume ready to go tricky treating in Portland a year before the guardians had taken us back to the academy. We had no worries back then. We were just two normal high school students. I missed that. The other was of Dimitri and I, we were dressed in our black guardian training gear. Our eyes shone with happiness. Dimitri looked unguarded and open which was rare for him. We competed in a student and mentor competition against other guardians and novices at the academy. Mason and Alberta had been another pair. I was proud to admit be whopped their ass! Mason and I joked around catcalling others who were competing. It was an amusing day. We had won the competition of course. What else could you expect from the fabulous Rose Hathaway and god-like Dimitri Belikov. We were quite the team.

The nalstayia of that day came back. I was so angry and hurt at his words. I believed we had something so pure, so perfect and beautiful. He'd left me rethinking every moment that I ever had with him. My chest felt heavy and my heart ached. Suddenly I jumped up and ran for the bathroom attached to my room. I barley made it in time before I was vomiting aggressively. After it had passed I tried to stand and was shocked at the dizziness and nausea that overcame me. I slid against the wall onto the ground still in a daze. I hadn't been sick for as long as I can remember. It wasn't normal for Dhampirs. Maybe it was just the stress of Dimitri. I eventually stood and headed towards my bed, sinking deep into the soft blankets and pillows. A hollow feeling once again settled in my chest as everything came crashing down. I didn't want to move or eat. So I stayed there all day and even ignored Lissa knocking on the door during lunch. Finally some time after dinner I decided to let Lissa in. If I didn't, she would never stop. She's nothing if not persistent. She strode into my room turning around as she reached the far side near the window. As I turned to look at her, her eyes widened in astonishment. She took in my blood shot eyes and messy hair. Through the bond I could feel that she was worried and confused. Then I felt her let in her magic. She felt music and happiness as the magic swept through her. She brought up my aura. She saw darkness around the edge twisting and churning as though trying to swallow me whole. The colours of red, orange and dark blue were barely visible against the vast darkness surrounding it. The aura showed anger, along side betrayal and sadness. She'd never seen such a dark aura before. She had seen my aura before plenty of times, although usually the darkness contrasted against light colours like red and yellows. Happier colours I realized looking deeper into her mind. Her eyes were drawn instantly to the dark colours first, in that she didn't notice the slight almost invisible tinge of pink surrounding the outer ring of my aura. Confusion once again flashed through her.

"Rose, what happened?" she asked quietly. Empathy and misunderstanding filled her pale features. Through the bond she felt shocked at what could possibly be wrong. She'd never seen me like this before, ever. It was always me comforting her about everything and she'd never seen me this down, this broken before.

I tried to speak. Tried to get the words to come out but they didn't. Tears brimmed in my eyes as I thought about everything that happened. Him leaving me. Him saying he never loved me. It was all too much. I felt like I'd explode. I understood now. Physical pain makes the emotional pain go away. My fingernails dug into my arm hard as I felt the wetness of blood run down my forearm in a constant stream. Her eyes widened in shock for a moment before she quickly stood up and took me into her arms. The small act of comforting me quenched some of the loneness inside me. I let everything out. I sobbed in her chest painfully. I can't do it alone. She reached out and separated my hands stopping me cutting deeper into my arms and just held me. I don't know how long we sat there in each other's arms. I no longer had any more tears to shed. Instead I held my head to her chest and just stared at nothing. She stayed with me past curfew just holding me. I finally told her everything. It just rushed out. My voice sounded hollow as I recounted how Dimitri and I had fallen in love, every passionate kiss and every powerful moment. I described the events that occurred in the Cabin and the gym aloofly. I felt a flutter of questions come to her mind but she didn't voice them. She thought about my aura. Everything she had learnt from Adrian. Suddenly it clicked. Everything came together so quickly I had to concentrate on what she was thinking. She voiced it before I could quite gather what her epiphany was.

" Rose' she said hesitantly, ' are you… are you pregnant?'

It took a while for my brain to catch up.

"What?" I responded sluggishly.

I didn't understand. I mean I couldn't be pregnant could I? No it was impossible. Dhampirs can't have children with other Dhampirs. It was of the concrete rules in our society. It was one of the main worries I had with being with Dimitri. That I was holding him back from a future he wanted. It only happened once with him. Things clicked together quickly. The mood swings and the vomiting. This can't be happening. I didn't even know if I even wanted kids or even could be a mother. I'd not necessarily had the best role model to begin with. Alberta had been more of a mother to me than my own. How was I supposed to raise a child without that knowledge? I pondered what I would do in silence. Lissa asked me questions here and there but I didn't give her much. She still thought it was Adrian's I realized. She too, didn't even ponder of the likely hood of Dimitri being the father as it was stated her whole life that it was impossible. But I knew he was. He was the only one. The only one I've ever been with. I was just so confused and shocked. I worried about what kind of mother I'd be. A part of me was happy that I'd get to have a baby with Dimitri even though he left me. Even though he said he didn't love me. I still loved him. This child would be a part of him. Lissa left close to dawn sneaking back to her own room. I knew she'd get caught. She unlike me wasn't aware where the entire Guardians' patrolled, or even if she somehow could, she was unlikely to get past the lobby of her dorm. I needn't worry about that as I had my own sneaking to do.

I walked out glancing briefly down the hallway. It was empty. I went over to the far side and down to the little door off the side of my building. Luckily I hadn't yet given back Dimitri's keys. Or rather I'd actually convinced Adrian to make me a copy. Of course I'd only use it for the greater good… I sneaked across campus careful to avoid guardians as I made my way over to the clinic. A window to the feeders that I knew was open due to the various feedings I had to attend with Christian. So hanging out with Sparky had finally had a positive outcome for me. Bizarre. I crouched behind a bush and looked inside. Empty. I slowly opened the window careful not to be too loud. Even though the feeding room wasn't open yet, the other parts of the clinic were. I hopped inside and went towards the door on the far side. I couldn't hear anything. I opened it gradually and glanced around. The hallway was clear. I ran across to a door on the far side of the hallway and opened it. It was a supply closet. I looked around until I located what I needed. I grabbed a bunch of the pregnancy tests and stuffed them in my pocket. Okay. I only needed to get out without getting caught. I heard footsteps coming for the door. My door. I swore. I froze and mentally tried to think of an excuse. Dr. Olendzkis voice came closer and I stood immobile. Shit. Just before getting to the door I heard someone yell her name and she turned around swiftly walking back in the direction she'd come. I opened the door hesitantly and distantly heard a voice I recognized. Camille Conta. Her nasally voice drifted through the air, irritation flashed through me. She'd be very involved in the nasty rumors that circulated last year. So yer they were true, but I didn't need the bitch helping them circulate. I wasn't very forgiving. I speedily made my way back to my room. I headed to the bathroom immediately and tried four tests. I mean I had to be sure right. I struggled what my mother would say if I were pregnant. Words flittered my mind as I remembered what she had once said. "You'll never be able to do the job you wish you could, you don't have the life experience for it, you haven't even lived yet'. Well too late mum. All four pregnancy tests sat in my fingers. My eyes immediately were drawn to the tiny pink positive symbols that lay in my hand. Shit.

I hope you enjoy it. I'm not going to do a DPOV until later maybe chapter 7. Please comment. Editing this has made me late to meet a friend at the movies. So i gtg. PS. i hope to post new chapters sooner as i've finished all my assignment for University now.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked sluggishly into the twin's bedroom across the hall from mine. Both of them slept deeply, tangled in their sheets. I knew I had to wake them now if I

didn't want to be considerably late to work. I sighed, wondering how it'd go this morning.

"Nora. Nikolai. You need to get up now. Come on" I said soothingly. Nikolai tiredly stared at me and muttered something incomprehensible. He trotted slowly

down stairs for breakfast. Nora was another story. She ignored me completely while turning her back against me and snuggled further into her blankets. So

that's how its going to be. Well, she asked for it.

I reached down and took her blankets in my hands and pulled them off the bed. She groaned miserably turning over in the bed glaring at me. I hurried down

stairs knowing she would follow. It was the only way to get her up. It's either that or let her sleep in till midday. Because she will! I had been the same way.

"Nicolai are you having toast this morning" I asked.

"Yes please mum. With peanut and jam" he asked politely gazing up at me cutely. Nora walked inside the kitchen with an annoyed expression. Oh brilliant.

"Nicolai move! That's my seat. " She said bossily. She folded her arms and glowered at him angrily.

"No. I was here first. Why can't you just take another seat?" he replied rationally.

"Because it's my seat. Mom, make him move. " She said with a sly smile.

I glanced over distractingly, in the middle of making Nikolai and Nora's breakfast. They both stared into my eyes expecting me to take a side.

"Nora. Just pick another seat for today" I replied sternly.

"No! Are you serious Mom? This is ridiculous. It's my bloody chair," she shouted dramatically.

Oh god. Not this, so early in the morning too. I knew where she got her grouchy mood from though. I wasn't much better in the mornings either. It must be

the Hathaway genes. Nikolai however was much more like his father. A twinge hit my chest when I mentioned him. He was calmer and more rational. I knew

Dimitri struggled for control as hard as me. Even if most times he could hide it much better. However Nikolai seemed to have succeeded all the way in control

where Dimitri had not. I sat the breakfast down in front of them.

"Nora! Don't you dare swear! Now sit down and eat your breakfast." I ordered.

She complied, but not before she muttered something taunting to Nikolai. Nikolai's face crumpled in defiance and anger.

"Mum! Nora is saying you love her more than me. Tell her you love us equally!" he said.

I quickly said what he wanted to hear and Nora shrunk in defeat while Nikolai's face showed triumph. I finished packing their lunch for pre-school and

stacked the dishes in the sink. I followed the twin's upstairs.

Nikolai headed over to his closet and picked out pale shorts and a blue collared shirt. He put on his blue converses and tried to brush his hair back neatly.

Nikolai headed over to me. "Mum!' trying to get my attention. 'Does this good?" he asked.

"Yes darling, you look very handsome," I said glancing down at his clothes. He did look respectable, neat and quite cute. Nora however seemed to be having more trouble in her

clothes department. Clothes were strewn across the floor as she stood with a stressed expression on her face.

"Mum!' she yelled louder than necessary as I was just meters from her. "I don't know what to wear. I like these jeans but I can't pick a shirt. Where's my

pink shirt? I had it yesterday" she said angrily. I tried to fix the situation before a bigger tantrum came.

" How about you wear this blue dress and black sandals that grandma got for you for your birthday? It's very pretty!" I stated hopefully. She regarded the

dress for a few long seconds and grabbed it out of my hands.

Meanwhile I popped in to my room quickly and dressed in my black guardian uniform. I had to guard Lissa today and I was late. I was technically late most mornings though.

Being best friends with the Majesty herself had some perks. I quickly pulled my hair back in a tight ponytail. I glanced at myself in the mirror. I hadn't changed much in the last

5 years. I had defiantly become stronger and that was

reflected on my body. Since having the twins I now became even curvier. I was toned and clothes hugged my body suggestively. My eyes nevertheless held

pain. They looked tired and sad. I had matured a lot and had also killed a lot of Strigoi in the last 5 years. I grabbed the kid's bags as we left the house and

headed to Lissa's. Lissa lived in a house like mine but a little bigger. We lived on Court, but not on the outskirts near the wards but not in the heavy

populated parts either. It was nice to have some privacy every now and then. Lissa's place was closer to court than mine. We walked 5 more minutes before I

was knocking on her door. Sparky answered.

"Hey Rose, You shouldn't have gotten so dressed up for me! I'm never going to leave Lissa for you. You'd think by now you'd get the hint," he said in that

snarky tone. I rolled my eyes smiling. He spotted the kids behind me but as he opened his mouth to say hello they were already engulfing him in a hug.

"Uncle Chrissie" they sung in union. Sometimes when they chose to, they could be cute. Christian melted instantly. Like seriously, you'd think he would

already be a father by how quickly he melted around my kids.

I stepped around them into the kitchen to see Lissa. She glanced up at me smiling.

"Hi rose' she said happily. ' we have some left over donuts on the bench".

I grabbed them quickly before someone else could. I hadn't had enough time this morning to eat. I sat on the counter licking chocolate icing off my fingers.

I distantly heard my kids in the lounge room ticking Christian. His laughs echoed through the house.

"So Queen Lissa' I asked in a sophisticated voice. She rolled her eyes at my formal behavior.' What's on the agenda today? The Conda clan eating too many

squirrel sandwiches or are we perhaps going shopping?' I asked hopefully. I yearned for the latter. Lissa had been in meetings all week disusing normal

boring political stuff. It had been vey dull. I found myself tuning out quite often.

"Actually Rose, we do need to go shopping. The twin's birthdays are coming up! And so is Christians actually. I have no idea what to get him," she said. She

was as happy as I was at the sound of shopping. What use was being queen if she couldn't reap the benefits? She too, was head-sore from the constant

meetings this week. Nora and Nikolai burst into the room yelling "Hello Aunty Liss" before sprinting away upstairs followed by Christian.

"When will he ever learn to not let them on his phone?" I asked wearily. Nora had a habit of stealing his phone and trying to send embarrassing photos to his

entire contact list. I had to admit it was funny. I had got one last week of Christian in 'go girl' underpants. Lissa shook her head laughing. Christian and Lissa

had been there from the start. They loved them like they were their own niece and nephew. Lissa and I chatted onwards about nothing in particular. Finally

Christian and the kids returned to the living room. I heard a knock on the front door. Christian yelled that he'd get it so we continued our conversation.

Silence came from the front door as I heard footsteps come into the lounge room. It sounded like two people had arrived. Nora's voice was loud and strong

as she questioned the strangers.

"Wow. You're tall! Look Nikolai, he nearly hits the lights." She said and they both laughed finding that extremely funny. ' Who are you?" she questioned

confused. Apparently they both noticed, after studying the stranger, that there was another person in the room.

"Tasha!" they yelled together running to hug her. Lissa looked shocked. I felt through Lissa that she wasn't supposed to come till next week. The shock

turned to surprise then happiness. Tasha had visited often over the last 5 years. Dimitri never came however. The twins had taken a liking to her. I mean yes

she was nice and funny. She wasn't like the other royals. They knew I felt conflicted on whether I liked her or not. I jumped off the bench and Lissa and I

walked out into the lounge room.

I glanced at the twin's enveloping Tasha in a hug and smiled. I walked over and gave her a hug.

"Hey Tasha! What a surprise!" I said.

" Hey Rose. Yes well I changed my flight and thought I'd surprise you. I managed to get an extra week off work so I decided to come early" she said happily.

I glanced around the room for the other stranger that accompanied Tasha. I expected to see Nate. Nate was the guardian who had come with her over the

last few years. I had gotten to like him a lot. He reminded me of Mase a bit actually. He was lighthearted and fun. I still haven't had to opportunity to

introduce them yet. My eyes connected with a pair of dark brown ones. I stared in shock. I gazed at him in utter disbelief. I looked him over; my heart ached

painfully to see him and also lightened like a weight had been lifted. A weight I didn't even know was there. Confusing. He stood proud at 6 foot 7 and his

hair was left to hang, touching his shoulders. He wore all black without his duster. Weird. I did appreciate the look without it though. The clothes hung to his

chiseled body. His face was expressionless but I could tell he was surveying me too. His eyes. Oh god his eyes. They showed such an intensity that shocked

me. Sparks flowed through my body.

"Roza" he said in that that sexy Russian voice. He sounded husky. It sounded intimate. Like it was only something that should be said in private. Warmth and

love spread through my chest. I averted my gaze trying to recover. I took a breath to control myself.

"Guardian Belikov" I nodded professionally. I said no more to him. He flinched at the use of this. I remember I rarely called him that. Good. He was nothing

more than another guardian now. He had seen to that. He needed to know that. I tried to seem uninterested. So I turned my attention somewhere else.

Lissa looked at me worried. She was nearly as shocked as I was. Tasha however as I glanced at her looked amused. I had to do a double take, as it was so

different to everybody else's expressions in the room. No she actually looked amused. She watched us gaze at each other trying to notice differences or

simply just slot everything to memory. Why would she be amused? Wasn't she with him? There was nothing between us. I knew that and had accepted that

he didn't love me. I however had a much harder time in moving on. Christian glanced at Dimitri angrily. Tasha was the one to break the awkward silence.

" So kids, I heard it's your birthday soon? What are you turning? Is it 2 or 3? I always forget," she said in a playful tone. The kids glanced between Dimirti

and I obviously noticing the tension. God, kids could be observant sometimes. Tasha's teasing broke that spell.

" Were turning 5! Tasha! You know that! Were almost adults now!" Nikolai stated holding his head high. That brought laughs from all the adults in the room.

Nora opened her mouth not liking the attention on her brother.

" Are we going shopping today Aunty Liss! Please! Tasha can join us too! Then mom can buy us our presents!" she said slyly catching my eye. Dimitri looked

confused. I'm guessing he was not sure who the twin's parents were. Usually Dimitri was pretty perceptive.

Nora looked and acted like me. She had my long dark brown hair, tan skin but she had Dimitri's eyes. Nikolai had Dimitri's shade of brown hair and my eyes.

He also had Dimitri's personality. He loved westerns too. Nora had my personality more. She was reckless, quick mouthed and hot tempered. I glanced at

Dimitri predicting that he'd already guessed but needed confirmation. Nora running over and jumping up into my arms confirmed that. His eyes darkened

with anger but then somehow lightened with admiration when watching the twins. I didn't think it'd take him long for him to put the twin's looks and

personality together and guess who was the father. Nora however ignored the tension and gazed up at me with a cute expression. She was trying to pout.

She wanted to skip pre-school and go shopping. I laughed outright. She reminded me of myself too much sometimes.

"Actually we are going shopping! And it wasn't your pouty face that made me change my mind" I said touching her nose. Everyone laughed as they looked at

Nora's expression. She most defiantly was pouting. Her faced changed to glee at the mention of shopping.

After that the others chatted more catching up. I stayed silent observing more and letting them catch up. I tuned out but tuned back in to find out what

Tasha had been up to. The whole time I was struggling to not look at Dimitri. I could feel his gaze on me. It was making me heady. The tension of ignoring

him grew and I was grateful when it came time for them to leave. I watched him leave with Tasha with the instructions to meet up in half an hour. From the

back I studied him. He was still gorgeous. Still so beautiful that it surprised me how I ever didn't just stare at him all morning. I felt my heart lurch. I loved

him so much. I hadn't particularly been able to mend my heart over the last few years. He had left me broken. I felt resentment but love too. I was defiantly

feeling to much contrasting feelings today. I watched as he closed the door catching my eyes. Power surged through me. I didn't want him to go. I had the

horrible sensation that I'd never see him again. I had stayed awake most nights just picturing him. It hadn't don't him justice.

There you go. Comment below your thoughts.


End file.
